


it's the heart that really matters in the end

by radiowrittenheart



Series: Moonriver Week 2017 [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cute, Drabble-ish?, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, j u s t ta ke it, there's also mentioned starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: Years later, when they are no longer King and Queen, these are the moments Moon and River cherish most.





	it's the heart that really matters in the end

**Author's Note:**

> w o w i had a plan to write every day for this week but lookit what happened  
> j us t this  
> oh well  
> i have drafts so maybe i'll post them one day  
> here's what i got tho.

“I seriously don’t see the point of having a house in a volcano if― ohh, I get it now,” Star said as she stepped into the foyer of the modest mansion. “Huh. Magic barrier. I _ really _ should have figured that one out,”

She stopped rolling the stroller and bent down, unclipping her whining daughter from the complicated seat restraints.

“I know, I know, you want out, c’mere,” Star sighed, lifting up the infant. “Mama’s got you.”

“So,” Moon chuckled. “How is parenting treating you?”

Star rolled her eyes, glaring at her mother but clearly not having enough energy to do so if the bags under her eyes were any indication. “How do you think,” she deadpanned.

“I think someone missed their grandma,” Moon said, reaching out and tapping her grand-daughter on the nose with a single finger. Unfortunately, this got no reaction out of the baby, and the former Queen frowned in response. “You’re not even one and you already think I’m uncool, don’t you?”

“No, Pandora isn’t a fan of booping,” Star spoke up. “She likes airplane instead. But I just gave her a bottle so that’s probably not a good idea right now,”

Without another word, she shoved little fussy Pandora into Moon’s arms, grumbling to herself as she dropped bags onto the floor ― far too many for a one day stay ― some things even zapping out of Star’s wand as she mumbled spells to herself. 

“Star,” Moon tried to speak up, alarmed at how many bags and small suitcases there were and they just kept coming and coming…

“Yeah, yeah, I know, Mom, this was super unexpected, I should have called,” Star zapped out a few more stuffed animals and sighed, adjusting her tiara as she thought hard. “But Marco has three ribbon cuttings and two royal greeting things, I’ve got meetings booked all day and no one else was picking up my calls! I really hate intruding on your retirement like this, but I literally had no other choice―”

“It’s fine,” Moon assured, reaching out and placing a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “You’re fine. Alright?”

“Yeah,” Star said, letting out a heavy breath. “I’m alright,”

For one single, simple moment, Star seemed completely serene and at ease…

...that is, until a loud yelp and whoop alarmed her, nearly causing the young Queen to jump. In paraded her father, with a wide array of weapons strapped to his belt and a giant mace in his hand.

“Moon-pie, my love, fetch your swords, we’re off! Oh, hello, Star― Star?!”

“Hi, Dad,” Star said, with a weak little wave.

Squinting at his daughter, then his wife, who held the fussy little brown-haired blue-eyed baby that was their precious grand-daughter. It took him a second to notice all of the toys and bags around him, but then, it all clicked in his mind.

“And here I was, thinking we were going to go scavenging,” River pouted.

“No, River, I told you that wasn’t until Thursday,” Moon pointed out.

The former King threw his hands up, and in the process, he dropped his heavy mace, the spikes ruining the lush red velvet carpeting and annihilating a few stuffed animals in the process. “Well, I didn’t know I had to keep a schedule anymore. I thought that was the whole point of retiring,” he admitted.

“Oh, gosh, did I just ruin your day?” Star blurted out. “I’m _ so sorry _ . I, I can call Tom and Janna, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind, although Lily is kind of a handful, maybe Kelly and Tad…? No, they’ve had a bad week and the fighting wouldn’t be good for her to see―”

“Oh, no, no, Star, pumpkin, you didn’t ruin our day!” River assured. “We can just strap Pandora onto my back and take her with us!”

“ _ River _ !”

“ _ Dad _ !”

Even little Pandora let out an alarmed babble, which was probably baby speak for ‘ _ What in the world is going on? _ ’.

“Bad idea?” River winced.

“Uh, yes!” Star exclaimed, clearly exasperated. “Because I want to take Pandora on her first scavenging slash hunting adventure!”

Moon opened her mouth to protest, then sighed, shaking her head… that was promptly jerked to the side, due to the impact of tiny Pandora’s surprisingly strong grip. The little girl laughed as she played with her grandmother’s long periwinkle hair, fashioned in simple braids for the day.

A sigh escaped Moon, and she couldn’t help but smile.

“Pandora, be nice to Grandma,” Star scoffed. “I’m sorry, she’s in one of her moods today. She’s cranky that I lost Wally the Narwhal,”

“We raised you, didn’t we?” Moon grinned, paying no mind to the tiny little girl yanking at her hair. “I think we can handle this little one.”

“W-well, yeah,” Star heaved out a breath. “But Pandora is very temperamental―”

“She takes after her mother, you mean?” River interjected.

Pouting and folding her arms over her chest, the young Queen huffed. “Okay, maybe,” she scowled. “Just, put her to bed at seven or else she doesn’t get any sleep at all, _ trust me _ , Marco and I didn’t sleep for a week because we made that mistake! And she hates creamed corn but loves corn cream, only if there’s a dash of cinnamon in it and―” The Wand on her hip beeped and she yelped. “I’m late for a Pixtopian Refugee meeting! Shoot!”

“Well, what are you doing standing here?” Moon said. “Go! Your people need you!”

“Yes, ma’am!” Star said, giving a nervous laugh. She stepped back for only a second, her Wand still blaring, before darting forward and placing a kiss each one of her daughter’s spade cheek marks. “Bye-bye, sweetie! Mama loves you!”

And with that said, she zapped a shimmering rainbow ‘ **EXIT** ’ beam, zipping straight out of the house without another word.

“So,” River mused. “Do you suppose she’s going to say Grandma or Grandpa first?”

Shooting a playful smirk at her husband, Moon rested fussy little Pandora on her hip. “You’re on, darling,” she challenged.

**Author's Note:**

> lil baby Pandora belongs to my bud loveandwar007 - you can catch her fics, w tales of Pandora, in the "Monarchs of Mewni" series (that i might have guest starred on)
> 
> comments are always appreciated! c:


End file.
